


One and a Half Dads

by honkknoah



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoption, Dadza, Phil adopts Tommy, Techbur twins au, dad!schlatt, schlatt adopts tubbo, tommy n tubbo r best friends ur honor, will add more tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honkknoah/pseuds/honkknoah
Summary: Phil goes to pick up his son from the adoption center with his roommate, Schlatt. What he doesn’t expect is to bring home two kids and his best friend becomes a father with him.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 13
Kudos: 117





	One and a Half Dads

**Author's Note:**

> IM SUPER EXCITED FOR THIS FIC AHH!! so so so many idea’s for this it’s INSANE! My twitter is honkkiero if anyone wants to talk abt it! If this ever gets big enough for art i’d LOVE to see it !!

Schlatt huffs as they walk up to the adoption center. “Phil, did I really have to come..? Ya know I’m not too,,, fond of the little people. I know we're roommates n all but..”

Phil sighs. “You’re going to love Tommy, trust me. You already love the twins.” 

Schlatt huffs again as he opens the door for his friend. “Wilbur and Techno are different.” He looks up. A little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes looks up. Next to him is a boy with brown hair and brown eyes, stickers covering both boys' faces. 

The blue eyed boy's eyes light up when he sees them walk in. “Mr. Phil?” he asks as he drops the sticker sheet he was holding and runs up to Phil. “How come you’re here?” 

Phil crouches down to the boy’s height. “Hi Tommy! If it’s okay with you, I'd like to adopt you. How does that sound?”

Tommy’s eyes light up again, even brighter than before. He nods vigorously. “Yes!! YES!!” he screams. He runs up to his friend excitedly. 

“Tubbo, Tubbo!!! We’re being adopted!!!” 

The brown haired boy grins and screams in excitement. 

Phil looked over at Schlatt in horror. “Schlatt,,”

Schlatt stifles a laugh. “Well uh, you got yourself in a little trouble there, buddy.” 

Phil sighs as he calls Tommy over. The boy comes bounding over happily. “Tommy… I-I can't adopt both of you..” 

Tommy’s face drops. “N-No, you have to! I’m not going if Tubbo isn’t coming!!! You can’t make me.” He runs over to his friend and grabs his hand defensively. 

Phil calls Tommy back over to try and reason with him. Tubbo looks down sadly, Schlatt felt a little bad. God, poor boy. Schlatt decides talking to the boy wouldn’t hurt. 

“Uh, hey kid, you alright?” 

Tubbo looks up at Schlatt, tears streaming down his face. He shakes his head. “N-No..” 

Schlatt felt his heart break. Fuck this kid was precious. “Tommy’s g’nna go.. adopted.. he said we together forever…” 

“Aw.. kid… it’s okay.. do you, uh, want a hug?” Schlatt panics, just saying whatever he thought would comfort him. 

Tubbo dove into his arms. Fuck, Schlatt’s attached to this kid.

Schlatt picks him up and shushes him. “It’s alright bud..” 

Tubbo cries into his shoulder softly. Schlatt starts to think. Well, him and Phil are roommates, and Tommy’s being adopted. He already is basically co-parenting the twins.. so he guesses he’s sort of ready to be a dad. He can’t even fathom leaving this kid alone here. And he knew Phil’s kid would be miserable.

Schlatt walks over to Phil, Tubbo still in his arms. Phil looks up surprised. “Hold on, Tommy. This is important.” Tommy’s face was red and tear stained, Schlatt notices. He couldn’t wait to see the look on Tommy’s face. “Phil,” he starts. 

“What if I adopted Tubbo?” 

Phil stares at him, shocked. “What?” 

“Well, we’re roommates and, I’ve kind of grown attached to this little guy.. and the boys don’t want to be separated. It just makes sense. I already co-parent the twins. I can't even think of leaving this guy here.”

Phil’s still staring at him. Tommy tugs on Phil’s shirt excitedly. “Please please please!!”

Tubbo lifts his face up out of Schlatt’s shirt “Y-You wanna be my dad?” 

Schlatt sets Tubbo down gently. “I think you’re cute, kid. If you wanted I could be your dad.” 

Tubbo smiles shyly and hugs him tight, tugging on his shirt signaling he wants to be picked up again. “Up..” he says gently. 

Schlatt smiles genuinely and picks him up again. 

“Okay,” Phil starts. “I think it would work. We can turn Tommy’s room into both their rooms. Four boys is a lot to handle though.” 

“We’ll make it work. Please, Phil. I’m not leaving him.” 

Phil smiles at his friend. “I’m proud of you” 

Schlatt flushes. “Yeah yeah, whatever. Just sign me some papers so I can adopt my boy”


End file.
